Resistance spot welding is a common welding process for sheet components. Spot welding involves the joining of two or more metal components together in a localized area by the application of heat and pressure. An electrical current is passed through the metal parts, generally with a weld gun, generating heat within the material by the resistance to the current. Traditionally, weld design in the context of vehicle development is an iterative process, with each cycle of weld design involving a new iteration of vehicle performance evaluation as well as manufacturing requirements analysis.